


Home From the Hinterlands

by LadyApollo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bath Sex, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyApollo/pseuds/LadyApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fluff and smut of Cullen and Ariella's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

It was the middle of the night when Ariella and her group finally returned to Skyhold from the Hinterlands. Dorian and Bull were the first to split from the group, barely a wave in the direction of the others. Sera was next to part, headed toward her room in the tavern. Once Ari ascended the stairs, it felt like a weight was lifted off her chest. She wasn’t in the wilderness anymore, she was home. It hadn’t taken her long to consider Skyhold home. But even after nearly a year with the Inquisition, Ariella considered her inner circle her family.

The hour of the night ensured the main hall would be empty, save a few who were cleaning. Ari was quick to walk through the hall, and disappeared through the door to her chambers. Her armor was shrugged off before she came to the second door, pieces littering the path. She would pick it up in the morning- or after she’d finally woken up. As she climbed the stairs to her room, she shed the rest of her clothes, down to her breast band and smalls. 

“At least I’m not completely disgusting,” Ariella mused as she shimmied out of the undergarments. She dropped them unceremoniously on the floor, and slipped into the silk sheets that covered her ridiculous Orlesian bed. Sleep took her before she had another thought. 

Cullen stood at the foot of Ariella’s bed, taking the sight of his Inquisitor. The only thing he could see clearly was a matted mess of blonde hair. He cleared his throat. “Inquisitor?” Cullen’s voice was soft. 

Maker’s breath, why was he the one elected to wake her up? It seemed Josephine and Leliana had some ulterior motive. Ariella barely stirred from her slumber. The sun hadn’t even reached midday yet, but light was streaming through the windows and doors of the balconies in her chamber. He drank in the sight of her form under the sheets, the curve of her waist, the length of her leg, the swell of her breasts. The blanket had been kicked off of the bed at some point during her slumber. 

Cullen cleared his throat. “Ariella?”

And with that, she was up like a shot, wild hair flying in every direction, save the shaved portion of her head. “WHERE ARE THE BEARS?!” She bellowed as she flung herself out of the bed. Her blue eyes were wide with fear, and they darted around the room quickly. Maker, she hated bears. Actually, hate wasn’t even a strong enough word for the terror they brought to her. Ariella stood in front of Cullen, nearly breathless and naked as the day she was born, seeking his eyes. It was then she realized she was back in Skyhold, and that she was indeed devoid of her clothes. 

The two were in the beginning stages of their relationship, they’d only kissed on the battlements twice; he’d certainly never seen her naked before. Not that he didn’t want to, no he had dreamed of it several times, and pleasured himself to the thought even more. Cullen’s face turned crimson, and he looked everywhere but at her. Andraste preserve him, she was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen, it wasn’t supposed to be like this! “M-maker’s breath, Inquisitor, my apologies, I’ll– I’ll take my leave. If you could-” 

A gasp escaped her lips as she felt Cullen’s eyes on her body. After a brief moment, she fled back toward where she had come from and wrapped herself in the robe that had been laid near the end of the bed. “Cullen,” Ariella breathed. “I’ve told you that you don’t need to call me Inquisitor.” She took a tentative step toward him. A sudden need washed over her, the butterflies in her stomach turned into a tide that nearly bowled her over. She had been in the Hinterlands for entirely too long, and on the road seemingly just as long. “I’ve missed you.”

“And I you,” Cullen’s voice was quiet now, as he stepped closer to her. His rough hand reached for her hip, but there was a hesitation before the touch. “You’ve got grass in your hair.” The laugh escaped his lips before he even had a chance to attempt to silence it. Instead of her hip, Cullen’s hand caught her face, his thumb rubbing across her cheek. 

A warm smile spread across Ariella’s face. “That isn’t a surprise. I came to bed straightaway, as you could probably tell.” As Cullen’s hands dropped to her hips, Ari’s arms draped over his shoulders. Once she drew near and rested her head on his chest, he inhaled her scent. She smelled like lavender and vanilla, from those ridiculous Orlesian soaps she insisted on. “I should really have a bath drawn,” she murmured into his chest. There was a certain comfort in the softness of his chest. That comfort gave her strength, strength to offer herself to him completely. “Join me?” Ari glanced up toward his face, steeling herself for the denial she was sure he would answer with. 

Cullen thought a moment, the same need overtaking him. He had, after all, just seen not nearly enough of her body, and his own body was most certainly reacting to the image burned in his mind. “If that’s what my lady wishes,” his body stiffening slightly. “I will return shortly.” Letting her go, Cullen took one more wistful look at her, and left the room to fetch a runner as well as a tub. 

Ariella busied herself with retrieving different oils from her desk. Although she preferred to bathe in them, she was unsure about Cullen. He returned first, with the runners right behind him hefting the tub up the stairs. They made quick work of filling it with water hot enough to steam. While the tub was being filled, Cullen began to loosen and remove his armor. The meticulous way he moved fascinated Ari, and she watched him intently with hooded eyes. When he took off the fur pauldrons, Ariella couldn’t help but pad over to him, barefoot. She took the pauldrons from him and wrapped herself in them. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes. The thick fur smelled so deliciously Cullen. A mixture of his scent, the outdoors, a hint of sweat, and Maker, the warmth. It felt like he was completely surrounding her. The smallest, barely audible moan escaped her lips as her hands came to tangle in the fur. 

Cullen regarded Ariella carefully. “We are not to be disturbed this afternoon, under any circumstances. Leave us,” he nearly growled to the runners in the room.

“Ser.” Both saluted him, and tore down the steps.

“Cullen,” Ariella murmured delicately without opening her eyes. “Please lock the door?”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen, everyone is well aware you think Orlais and all of its kind are ridiculous.
> 
> Smut smut smut, and more to come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I head-canon that Orlesian is French, but Ari speaks both, lucky Cullen!
> 
> If you'd like to join me on my shame blog, I am ladyapollo3583 on Tumblr!

“Cullen,” Ariella murmured delicately without opening her eyes. “Please lock the door?”

His heart raced. He had been counting down the weeks, days, hours, minutes until her arrival. Cullen had planned his own way to seduce the woman who was nearly naked in his furs, but she apparently had the same thought. “As you wish.” His voice was rough, the pit in his stomach burned. This was happening.

As Cullen descended the stairs to lock the door to her chambers, Ariella slid the pale green silken robe off, which was a bit harder than she thought. The click of the lock. A deep exhale. The pauldrons weighed considerably more than they looked. The robe pooled around her feet. The front of the pauldrons hung open at her chest, full breasts nearly visible. The pink of her nipples edged out behind their confines. Her sex, usually hairless, was able to be seen, a small tuft of the lightest blonde highlighting the apex of her thighs.

Cullen's mouth opened slightly as he reached the top of the stairs again. Ari looked majestic, regal even. He would never be able to look at that part of his armor the same again. He felt the familiar stir of arousal. “You're sure?”

“Of course. _J’ai besoin de toi_. I need you.”

His pulse quickened at those ridiculous Orlesian words, and his length hardened. The way her tongue rolled, the things she could do with that tongue; he had never cared much for the Orlesian language, but Maker, the way the words dripped out of her mouth like honey set his blood on fire.

Cullen was dressed simply now, a pair of trousers, a light cotton tunic. He took a cautious step toward Ariella. “ _Je veux être avec toi_. I want to be with you. I have waited too long for this moment, and I need you, Cullen.” The pauldrons slipped down her shoulders and puddled on top of her robe. She stood nude in front of him again, comfortable this time. Ariella was not ashamed of her body now, scattered scars and freckles littering her skin. Cullen swore to himself then that he would count every one, kiss every one. She watched his eyes take in her form, and returned the gesture. His broad shoulders, muscular chest, and his glaringly obvious arousal attributed to the heat swelling at her core.

In one fluid movement, Cullen’s tunic was off, and he was one step closer to her. He was close enough to touch her, he could almost swear he could see her heart beating. “May I?” A curt nod was her response, and his hands were all over her. It felt different this time, no clothing in the way. His rough hands were ever so gentle as he skimmed her stomach and moved upwards.

Cullen’s eyes met Ariella’s as he palmed her breasts. “Maker,” he sighed, as her breathing hitched. Her breasts fit perfectly in his hands, her nipples hard against his palm. His eyes never left hers as he leaned down to take the hard nub in his mouth. Another soft moan escaped her.

Ari could feel the scar on his mouth move against her skin. “Cullen,” she whimpered, pressing her thighs together for friction as his tongue drew lazy circles around her nipple. She threaded her fingers through his hair, but was unprepared for what happened next. Cullen dropped to his knees in front of her, both hands on her hips.

A sharp intake of breath. His nose pressed against the slight curls on her sex. She shuddered. “You smell divine,” he purred, his voice thick with lust. The vibrations of his voice so close to her nearly buckled her knees. “I’d wager you taste better than those ridiculous Orlesian cakes you love so much.” Broad tongue licked ever so slowly at her wet lips. Ari’s hips bucked instinctively, and a long, strangled moan echoed throughout the room. “Yes, you are delicious. I'd like to have another taste.”

Cullen guided one leg over his shoulder, and used one hand to steady her standing leg. “Oh, love, you're soaking wet for me already.” Another torturously, agonizingly slow lick, his tongue pushing deeper. Ari’s head tipped back, long blond tresses cascading, and moaned. She could feel his smile against her quim. He began to lap at her in earnest, and soon the felt a thick digit enter her. Her hand tightened in his hair, pulling him closer to her. Cullen teased her ever so delightfully, pumping his finger in and out a few times. Each slide brought her closer to bliss. He braced Ari’s leg, and leaned in with his mouth again. Once his lips wrapped around her clit, her whole body tensed and she came, her heat gripping him tightly. “So eager. So delicious,” he kissed her inner thigh, nose nuzzling her sex.

“Cullen, please,” she hissed through closed teeth. Ari was dizzy, intoxicated with his scent, his fingers, his tongue. “ _J’ai besoin de toi. J’ai besoin de toi. J’ai besoin de toi_.” Her breathing was uneven as her fingers relaxed in his hair.

“Maker, I could taste you all day. Another time, perhaps.” He released her leg from his shoulder, then stood. Cullen guided her to the bed, pushing gently for her to sit down. Ariella's eyes opened, level with his navel.

“May I?” She copied his tone from earlier. Without waiting for an answer, she ghosted the tips of her fingers across his abdomen. Cullen’s cock twitched, and it didn't go unnoticed.

“Greedy,” he moaned as her hand slid over the fabric that was barely containing his erection. Ari traced the outline of his cock, paying special attention to the tip.

“You have no idea how greedy I am, Commander.” Ari’s voice was low, her lips now a whisper away from his arousal. Before he could blink, Cullen's trousers were sliding down his thighs, his cock bobbing free from its confines. “ _Est-ce que tu es aussi doux que tes yeux_? Are you as sweet as your eyes are? Do you taste sweet, Commander?” She palmed him, then flicked her wrist gently. Cullen let out a lecherous moan as the flat of her tongue now came into contact with the sensitive flesh.

Ariella swallowed him whole, planting one hand on his thigh, and the other between her own legs. Her head bobbed in a rhythm Cullen didn't understand, but his head was swimming enough that he didn't dare try to. Ari began to moan around his cock, the hand between her legs keeping pace. Cullen began to thrust into her mouth, his groans rising in intensity.

In an instant, her mouth was gone, but before Cullen could protest, the hand that had been between her legs was on him, hot and sticky with her pleasure, pumping to that same indeterminate rhythm. “Ariella,” he rasped. “I'm so close-” Then her mouth was on him again and Cullen saw stars as he shot his seed into her mouth.

Ariella swallowed his essence. “I am nowhere near done, Cullen.” She licked her lips and smiled.

“Wicked woman.”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smutty goodness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Orlesian!

“I doubt you expected this to happen.” Ariella mischievously grinned up at him while raking a hand through her long tresses. Her arousal had come back with a vengeance, and she rubbed her thighs together again, needing more friction.

Cullen chuckled. “Indeed. I cannot say I'm disappointed.” He held a hand out for Ari to take, and pulled her to her feet before wrapping his arms around her. The smell of vanilla and lavender was stronger now that she had ruffled her hair. He would remember this event next time she was gone for months. He would store this entire day in his memory for something to call on when the need for lyrium was too strong and missing her was threatening his entire existence.

“Nor can I. However, I do have more in mind. The Hinterlands is a terrible place, with terrible animals in it.” Ariella stepped around Cullen, then took his hand to turn his body around so his calves touched the bed. “And it does get awfully lonely there.” She slowly drew a nail down his torso, stopping just before his belly button. “I was in a tent by myself,” she began, with a slight push on his chest.

He took the hint and sat down on the bed, honeyed eyes never leaving hers. Rough hands met soft skin as he began to touch her again. He began exploring her, the urgency sated for now. Various freckles were counted by nose, scars were traced with tongue. His hand wandered to the scar that was as long as his palm on her head, the one she had received after escaping Haven. It was when Cullen had almost lost her that he realized what she meant to him. Never again, he'd swore to himself.

Ariella stood trapped between muscular thighs and a hardening length. His lips traveled over her skin, salty from the sweat she had yet washed off, gritty from travel. She still smelled of the forest. Cullen’s hand left her head, skimmed her face, and rested on a pert breast. He reached her navel with his tongue and tentatively dipped it in.

Warm wetness was met with a girlish giggle. “Ah, ah Commander. I've yet had my fun.” Cullen was pushed back again, his back flat to the bed. She climbed up his body slowly, straddling his hips, but not near enough to let him enter her just yet. “You know, self pleasure is difficult when in a tent by yourself, with the noises of others in your ears.” She tipped back and caressed his length with one palm, the other teasing her pearl in his view. Ariella’s body was stretched tight in front of him, breasts perfectly displayed. His length brushed against the curve of her arse, tendrils of her hair tickling the tip. His breathing hitched as he gently squirmed underneath her.

“ _Je rêvais de toi chaque nuit_. I dreamed of you every night.” Her hips began to rock, mewls of pleasure escaped them both. “I dreamed of this moment.” Cullen’s hands fell to her hips, guiding them farther down. “ _S'il te plaît, baise moi_ , please fuck me, Cullen.” With each string of Orlesian words, his length grew harder. When the vulgarity hit his ears, he moaned obscenely. She leaned forward and kissed him, tongues dancing. Cullen kissed her hungrily, teeth clicking and hands kneading soft flesh. Ari moaned into his mouth. “ _S'il te plaît_.” She was nearly begging him now, the urgency reignited.

While Ariella righted herself on top of him, Cullen grabbed his cock and slid it along her folds. “Are you wet again so soon, love?” He groaned as the head of his cock rubbed her pearl. “Maker, you're exquisite.”

“You are ready also, no?” Ari teased, and guided his arm to line his length with her entrance. She sank down slowly, the thick shaft stretching her deliciously. The air was still as she impaled herself on his cock. It took everything Cullen had in him to not buck his hips against her. Her cunt gripped him like a new glove, and white sparks dulled his vision.

Cullen let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as her her body enveloped his shaft completely. His breath quickly dissolved into a growl. Both of his hands moved to her hips, steadying her on top of him. Ari’s face was frozen, her eyes closed and lips parted. Her body stilled, letting him completely full her. This was what she had dreamed about, what she had touched herself to, this very moment. “Look at me,” he said lowly.

Her eyes were slow to open. “Maker.” Blue eyes met golden, and the agonizingly slow dance began. Calloused hands softly squeezed tender breasts. A slight pinch of a hardened nipple made her arch her back and cry out. Ariella could feel Cullen’s entire length inside of her, twitching to each tilt of her hips. His hands took purchase on her hips again, and he began to set a rapid pace. Each of his thrusts were met with a bounce, a groan, a moan. Beads of sweat formed on flesh, dripping between the valley of her breasts. The pace was intense, Ari moaned and used one hand placed on Cullen’s shoulder to balance her, while the fingers of her other hand were circling the sensitive nub between her legs.

Cullen grunted and groaned, overwhelmed by the feeling of his love wrapped around him, overwhelmed by her sounds and Andraste, the view of his love bouncing on top of him. Ariella’s quim squeezed him, his cock pulsing in response. He hadn't had the chance to tell her that he loved her yet. What would Leliana say if he professed it in a letter tied to one of her birds? “Ari,” he breathed. “Come for me, love.”

Cullen's words spurred her on. The coil of another orgasm began to tighten in her stomach as she rode her Commander. Each bounce was harder, more intense and brought out a string of incoherent phrases until she finally screamed, riding him through her release.

“Don't stop!” Cullen panted before his own orgasm shook his body and his seed spilled inside of her. His breath was ragged. “Maker’s breath,” he murmured as she eased down on top of him. As she rolled to one side, he turned his head and kissed the scar once more.

“ _Est-ce que tu m’aimes_? Do you love me?” Blue eyes clouded with lust waited patiently for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy aftermath and a build up?

“ _Est-ce que tu m’aimes_? Do you love me?” Blue eyes clouded with lust waited patiently for an answer.

No, this was not how Cullen imagined these moments at all. He’d more than planned out their first night together, how he would tell her he loved her. He rolled to his side to face her, propping his arm to rest his head on his hand. “ _Est-ce que tu m’aimes_?” He parroted the words back to her, the phrase was stilted, self conscious. Cullen had been studying his Orlesian in his free time while she was away, at first consulting Mother Giselle, then Vivienne. He’d never cared about the language before, but for her, he would try.

Ariella’s face brightened with joy and her heart swelled. “You’ve been practicing!” It was only a few months into her position of Inquisitor that she found herself slipping into the Orlesian tongue, often when consulting nobles. Great-Aunt Lucille had insisted on Ariella being fluent in the language, citing it would help her when the time came. Of course, she was referring to her arranged marriage, not the Inquisition.

Cullen nodded. “ _Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es l’amour de ma vie_.” He spoke slowly, and he was meticulous in pronunciation. At least this part he could do the way he had planned. Their eyes met, and his pulse raced. She had to feel the same way about him, but there was always that nagging feeling in the pit of one’s stomach when confessing love to another person.

“Do you mean it, truly?” Ari sat up, her face hopeful. Of course he meant it, he wouldn’t have said it if he didn’t mean it. Her heart felt as though it would beat out of her chest.

“Ariella Rhianon Trevelyan, I cannot live without you. You are the love of my life. I've known since I found you in the snow… After…” His voice trailed off and he grimaced, the memory still too fresh and painful for him. It didn’t help that when she was gone, the nightmares brought him back to that night, the fear of losing her overtaking him.

“Oh, Cullen,” Ariella breathed. “I love you too.” Her wide smile never faltered as she leaned in to him, pushing him flat on his back again. “ _Que mes baisers soient les mots d’amour que je ne te dis pas_. Let my kisses be the words of love that I don’t say.” She kissed him again, her bare breasts weighing on his chest. The kiss was passionate, intense and full of fire. Although both had reached release not long ago, both felt the stirring of something deeper inside of them. Cullen wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him again. If he had his way, he would never leave this room. Ariella would stay, and he wouldn’t have to worry while she was gone, and he assuredly wouldn’t have to think of the battle with Corypheus.

“You need to bathe before the water is too cold,” he murmured against her lips. The tub was no longer steaming hot, but Ari was sure it was still warm. Cullen released her hips from his grasp hesitantly. Not having any of that, she pressed her lips against his again insistently. Her tongue urged his mouth open, and she could taste him. One hand came to rest on his face, she used her thumb to caress the stubble on his jaw.

“Will you join me?” Her voice was low, inviting with just a hint of mischief. Reluctantly, she pulled herself off of him and off the bed. Long legs sauntered to the tub, and she dipped the fingers of her hand in the water, then shivered. The water had long since gone cold.

“As you wish, my lady.” Cullen stretched languidly, and pulled himself from the bed. “Should I fetch someone to warm the water?” A slow smile crept to his face as he observed her. Ari stood near the tub, gazing out the open door to the balcony. He surveyed her body intently, before pulling his trousers and tunic back on. Picking through the pile of her clothes and his armour, he found her silk robe and brought it to her.

Ariella’s skin was warm when he touched the curve of her hip. He placed a kiss on her shoulder, then another as he worked his way up her neck. She turned to him again, and tiptoed to press her mouth against his. “I’ll never tire of your taste, Cullen.” He smirked against her lips, and she felt his scar move against the tender flesh. “I’ll remember this day, always.”

“I’ll never tire of your taste, love.” Cullen hummed lowly against her lips. She was awakening a blaze inside of him with her wicked words and touch. Ari moaned against him, drawing her body closer to him. The rough cotton of his tunic brushed against her flesh, causing goosebumps to erupt on her skin. “I would love to feel you again, but I will not be able to bring someone to warm the water if you keep with these distractions.”

Her eyes narrowed in mock anger, but the smile never left her eyes. “All right, Commander. Go fetch someone to warm the water.” She took the robe from him, and folded it over her arm. “Do you mind if I scent the water?” Slipping the robe on, she sauntered to the desk where she had laid out several small bottles.

“Of course,” he answered, disappearing down the steps. Click of the lock. Squeak of the door, and he was gone. Ariella poured a few drops of one vial into the tub, and then another. The scent of lavender and vanilla was faint, but would become more fragrant when the water was warmed. She replaced the bottles from where she had retrieved them, and then took to the bed. The air in the room felt thick, heady with the smell of sex. She tipped backwards, landing with a soft thud on the bedding. She felt no regret about what had transpired, and was looking forward to Cullen returning to the room so they might continue. He did say that they were not to be disturbed.

Ariella curled into the bed, her eyes heavy with sleep. She dozed until Cullen returned with a mage, who warmed the water back to steaming. Both were silent, afraid of waking the Inquisitor. Cullen saw the mage out, whispered his thanks, then locked the door. He had arranged for a light lunch to be left in the hall, one that would be retrieved when his love had finished bathing. He dropped his clothes on the floor again, then joined her on the bed. He placed a kiss behind her ear, and then traced the line of the scar on her head again. Ari stirred, coming out of her sleep peacefully this time. “Mmh,” she purred, snuggling her back end into him.

“Your bath, my lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me on Tumblr: ladyapollo3583


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They still haven't bathed. Filthy and smutty!

Cullen’s body was hot, pressed to her backside. Slowly, her eyes blinked a few times, and she turned to face him again. “My bath is ready?” Ari knew she had fallen asleep, but the amount of time escaped her. The air hung heavy with the fragrance she had poured in the previously cold water. Now, the tub was nearly full to the brim, and steam wafted from the still waters.

“You said that you thought of me in your tent.” Cullen wrapped his arm around her, skimming his fingers along the smooth silk of her robe. He parted the material gently, gaining access to her breasts. His touch was gentle as he connected the freckles on her chest with his fingers. 

“I did?” Ari breathed, a round of goose bumps breaking out on her skin. Her body was so sensitive now, and his touch was beginning to stir something inside of her. Heat rose to her cheeks. “I could certainly get used to waking like this.” 

Cullen's fingers trailed lower, grazing her navel. His length hardened against her. “You did.” His voice was low in her ear before he pulled the lobe into his mouth with his teeth. She shivered as he gently tugged on it. “I would love to hear what you thought about.”

Ari pushed away from him, and rolled to the other side of the bed. She stood, a wicked smile on her face. Her voice was soft. “I would think of you when I was alone,” pale green silk slid off of her left shoulder, revealing her cream colored skin. “I would come into your office and you would make me lock the door.” The robe slid off of her right shoulder and down her chest, barely supported by her breasts and the tie at the waist. “I wouldn't be able to move, you'd pushed me against the door, pinning me there.”

Cullen's cock bobbed attentively as he shifted to sit up. His tongue lingered on the scar as he licked his lips, eyes never wavering from her form. “Go on.” His voice was husky. 

A low moan escaped her as she slowly slid her hands up her body and cupped her breasts through the silk. A low growl came from the bed. “You'd tell me to push my arse out,” she tentatively squeezed her breasts and moaned softly again. “And you would take me right there.” The robe fell to the floor. Ariella's body was flushed with desire again, her skin tinted pink.

Cullen wrapped a hand around himself, leaning back slightly. He stroked his length twice while he watched his love run her hands down her body. She stepped sideways toward the tub, and stood with her legs slightly apart. “Show me.” 

Ari turned, and placed both hands on the tub, gently bending and revealing her sex to him. She was spread open, the evidence of her arousal dripping down her thighs. Cullen couldn't hold back the moan as he saw one hand wander toward her mound. “Yes, just like that,” he hissed, stroking himself again. His thumb swiped at the bead of arousal on his cock, and his hand squeezed gently as he noticed one finger disappearing into her folds. “Maker.

Ariella pumped a finger of herself, once, twice. “Cullen,” she breathed. “Just like that.”

Without anymore hesitation, Cullen was up and guiding himself inside her. His hands gripped her waist as her cunt clamped around him. She took him all the way in, and gasped at the incredibly full feeling of this angle. “Fuck me, Cullen,” she moaned, pushing her body back against him. Both hands were now gripping the tub, her knuckles white. 

Cullen began to pound her relentlessly, water sloshed over the edge of the tub. His grip tightened on her flesh, she would have bruises. “Cullen,” she moaned again, her hips working in time with his. She took him deeper still, nearly feeling the head of his cock protrude through her stomach. 

“Ari-ella!” Cullen gasped, the sound of slick flesh slapping in his ears as he drove into her. Maker, she was so tight in this position. Her cunt gripped him like a vise and then began spasming around him as her orgasm took her. He groaned when he came, his seed spilling inside of her again. She panted, her hips still grinding against him. Cullen slid out of her with a wet pop, and watched his spend slowly drip down her legs.

Her breathing finally evened out, and she turned to glance at him over her shoulder. Ari’s body tingled with the afterglow of their orgasms. “Bath time?” She giggled, and then stepped into the tub. “The water is still hot!” She sat down and cupped her hands to splash water on herself. Cullen caught his breath, then joined her in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me on Tumblr: ladyapollo3583


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two FINALLY take a bath. More smut, at your service! Slightly dom Cullen too!

Ariella scooted forward for Cullen to join her in the tub. Water beaded on her skin. It had been so long since she had been able to take an actual hot, relaxing bath that wasn't rushed. Her skin was a rosy pink from the heat of the water as well as the afternoon's activities. “Mmh,” she purred as she felt Cullen's legs thread under her own. Once he had settled, she leaned against his chest, her body filling in the places Cullen felt empty.

Arms propped on each side of the tub, Cullen tipped his head back and closed his eyes. Her scent filled him, her touch filled him, he never knew what he had been missing until she had filled that void. With her, the lyrium song was barely a whisper, it was easy to forget that thrum in his head. But Maker, when she was gone. The lyrium crescendoed through him, set his veins on fire. Ariella was a different kind of drug, even more so now that he knew his feelings were returned.

The pair were quiet for a long while, each shift of their bodies causing ripples in the water. The whole afternoon had seemed too good to be true, and Cullen was sure he was under the spell of a desire demon. For now, he would remain here. Wet blonde tresses stuck to his chest, mingling with the light chest hair. He would live out his days just like this, if he could.

“We should probably wash,” Ariella murmured, pink lips wrapping around every word. A slight disappointment washed over Cullen, at least until she moved to stretch her limbs out. It was just days ago that the longing overtook him while she was gone. Cullen had pleasured himself to the memory of her creamy skin, his imagination filling in the bits he hadn't yet seen. Now, he had seen all of her, and those images would never fade from his mind. He lifted his head, and scooted back a bit, before he opened his eyes.

“Stand up."

His voice was low, _commanding_ , and it sent a shiver down Ari’s spine. Without hesitation, she stood. Water poured off of her body, caressing her soft skin, droplets forming and falling from both taut nipples. Her body was scarred from many different things. Cullen's eyes roamed her body, starting at the top of her head and working his way down methodically, as if he was sizing up a new recruit.

“Touch your face.”

Ariella's hands flitted to her cheeks, and slowly traced down to her neck. A finger caught on her bottom lip, and she peeked her tongue out to lick it. Cullen growled lowly from his vantage point.

“ _Don’t_.”

Instantly, her tongue was back inside her mouth, and her hands continued their journey down her body. Cullen was going to savor every bit of her tease this time, and not get ahead of himself. He would show self control this time.

“Cup your breasts.”

Gentle hands glided to her breasts, the assault coming from below. She'd always been a bit self conscious about the size of her breasts. They fit perfectly in her own hands, but she had seen other women at Halamshiral who had more than overflowing cleavage. But when Cullen took in a sharp breath, she no longer felt self conscious. Ari met his eyes with her own, and squeezed tender flesh gently. Cullen's eyes grew darker with lust. His hands remained on the tub. He was testing his will now.

“Lower.”

Ari gently rolled her nipples between her thumb and forefinger, which evoked a shuddered breath from the man at her feet. She quite liked that thought. But this was Cullen’s game, and she would have her fun later. As much as she enjoyed being in charge of the Inquisition, she loved following his orders. His eyes narrowed.

“I said, _lower_.”

A whimper escaped her as she brushed the curls between her thighs. Hooded golden eyes watched her every move. Ariella shivered, either from the cool air in the room or the anticipation, she couldn't tell. Her fingers stroked over her clit, her body jerked in response. With one hand, she spread herself wide, and with the fingers of the other, she circled her pearl. Wanton moans fell from her lips. Now she could play with him, give him a show.

“ _Yes_.”

Cullen hissed, his hands still gripping the edge of the tub. The head of his cock bobbed just below the water. His breathing was ragged, and the ache to touch himself was overwhelming. _No._

Ariella gently thrust one finger into her cunt with a gasp.

Cullen’s knuckles went white.

“You're so tight, _aren't you_?”

Ariella whimpered again and nodded her head. She chewed on her bottom lip as she slowly and tantalizingly rocked her hips against her finger.

“Yes, _fuck_ yourself. Think of _me_.”

Ari added a second finger as she thought of all the times she had pleasured herself to the thought of Cullen’s touch. He groaned. Responding to his noises of approval, she thrust faster, angling her fingers in her aching quim. He was losing the battle with his willpower, his length burning with desire. Mumbled Orlesian words fell out of her pursed lips, and he ached. Her whole body quivered as she raced to her finish. Fingers quickened, chest heaved, and pulse hammered. Ari was so close to her release, just a bit more-

“ _No_.”

Cullen breathed, and Ariella froze. She panted. Her face was flushed, as was the rest of her body. Her fingers were buried inside of her, twitching for release.

“Not until I say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me on my shame blog - ladyapollo3583.tumblr.com


End file.
